Notris
"No escape." '- Notris' Notris or "Notris W1" was one of Artakha's first creations, but went on a destructive rampage following the Great Catacylsm, and later joined the Confederacy of Illusions. Biography ---- There were originally 12 Notris machines created by Artahka in the Matoran Universe. They were used to protect the city of Artakha from threats before the island became a secret. The Notris machines were given personality by the crafter to divide each from the other. Notris W1 became Artakha's personal bodyguard and saved the city from such threats as the Crystal Serpents or even hazards from failed experiments. Notris W1 developed a relationship with the Matoran on the island. When Makuta Kojol attacked the island of Artakha, Notris W1 fought against the Makuta itself, but was eventually subdued. Kojol escaped with the Kanohi Avohkii, Mask of Light. Artakha severed all ties with the universe, keeping the island secret from all but the inhabitants themselves. Notris and the other machines continued helping the inhabitants until the Great Catacylsm. When Makuta Teridax's plan was put into effect, the island was struck by the earthquake causing chaos. Most of the Notris machines were recharging in there hives, when the shockwave struck the city. All, but one of the Notris machines were destroyed. Notris W1 came out of the recharging hive, but greeted the Matoran inhabitants with deathly rays of destruction, killing many crafters. Artakha was forced to destroy his greatest creation and Notris was cast out into the sea. Notris was eventually found by the first leader of the Confederacy of Illusions, Zokorak and was repaired by him. Notris became a valuable part of the organization soon after and served the Confederacy under Zokorak's command and later under Mesograk's command. Phantoka ---- Notris was a destructive drone under the command of the evil Mesograk. At some point, Notris went on a rampage across the basement and Mesograk had him captured and placed in stasis, where he was deactivated. Some long time later, Notris was reprogramed and reactivated by Irekus and Grapen on orders of Mesograk. Notris was reactivated for the purpose of aiding Mesograk and his minions in crushing all who opposed him, including the Makuta led by Antroz. Later, the Makuta journeyed into the basement with a soldier named Mentha. The group was nearly captured and were forced to retreat. As they retreated up the stairs, Mesograk ordered Notris to pursue his foes, which he did. Notris chased the heroes to the stairs to the bedroom and was close to exterminating them, but was stopped by two of Mentha's fellow soldiers, Donum and Nujah, who damaged him severely. However, despite the setback, Notris made his way to the bedroom, but the door was locked. However, the skakdi sociopath Vezon disabled the security systems, allowing Notris to infiltrate the bedroom. Notris proceeded to kill everyone in the room, but was stopped by Antroz, who dropped a bomb on the drone, which damaged the drone again, but Notris activated his rocket boosters and escaped to the basement. Later, Antroz and Mentha attacked the basement after dealing with Vezon. Notris was able to kill off the first squad of foot soldiers during the attack, but was confronted by Mentha and Lyzar. Notris was no match for the duo and the two soldiers quickly defeated Notris and sent him falling down the stairs of the basement, which finally destroyed Notris. MAKUTA ---- Notris was recreated by the Confederacy after Mesiograk's defeat. Irekus referred to this as "Notris Reborn". Notris asisted Saylii and Grapen in capturing the Makuta. When Saylii and Irekus ordered their execution, however, the base was attacked by the Piraka, Barraki, and Dark Hunters, who rescued the Makuta. The drone was demolished beyond repair and quickly destroyed during the attack. Personality & Traits ---- Coming Soon Powers & Tools ---- Coming Soon Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters